Uninvited
by Evil-Luna
Summary: Claire/Leon, Chris/Jill. Chris,Jill,and Leon become friends when Leon joins the RPD. Leon gets sent to the high school to be the officer there and meets Claire. They start an affair while Chris and Jill discover they like each other more than friends
1. Chapter 1

The day Leon walked in the door Jill knew he would be trouble. She could see that he thought too much of himself. The way he carried himself, the way he laughed at his own jokes and sarcastic comments, and the way he mixed with Chris. They had become friends pretty quick and even though Chris constantly tried to make serious blows to Leon's ego he always just laughed it off.

Jill and Chris had been friends for about a year when Leon showed up. They did almost everything together and now Leon was thrown into their mix. It wasn't that Jill didn't like Leon. She laughed at him as much as anyone else and sometimes she actually enjoyed his fun company. It was just that she didn't think she should like him.

Leon became the "annoying little brother" of the station. They sent him out on certain jobs just to get him out of everyone's way. This was a big mistake on their part.

Jill scooted into the booth in the corner of the little café. Chris grinned at her when she accidentally bumped into him. She answered him back by rolling her eyes, "Give it a rest Chris." Leon scooted in a pushed Jill almost on top of Chris and laughed out loud about it.

"What's up this morning guys," Leon asked still smiling.

"I'm sorry, do we know you," Jill rolled her eyes.

"Sure you do Jill. You knew me last night."

Jill rolled her eyes again as Chris laughed, "Oh please Leon. I prefer men not little boys."

"I guess that's a good. Anyway, how was everyone's day yesterday?"

"Leon, you were there! You're always there."

"I had 'the talk' with my sister yesterday," Chris laughed.

"Chris, she's sixteen, I'm sure she knows already," Jill said.

"You don't know Claire."

"Yes I do. Claire wasn't even home yesterday and we were all with you."

"Okay Jill why don't you just tell everyone how my day was," Chris crossed his arms.

Leon laughed, "I can feel the sexual tension between you two."

Jill rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"You guys fight like you're married."

"We fight because he's wrong."

Chris laughed, "So says a girl. You're the one that's always wrong."

"Whatever you say Chris."

"That's better," Chris tried to hug Jill playfully but she pushed him away.

Leon laughed and looked at his watch, "Guess we better get going don't want to be late. I suppose you guys could skip work and go make out somewhere."

Jill pushed Leon out of the booth, "Get going."

They arrived at work a few minutes early and went to their desks. Jill started sorting through the paperwork thrown on her desk. Chris approached the papers strung out on his desk and closed his eyes, "Everyday here is like a game. Let's see what I'll be doing today." He put his hand down in a random spot missing all the papers and hitting the bare surface of his desk. He opened his eyes, "Guess I'm doing nothing today, again."

Jill sighed, "Chris do your job."

"Why bother. Nothing happens here anyway," Chris picked up the papers and started going through them, throwing them over his shoulder as he glanced at them, "cat in a tree, cat in a tree, cat in a tree, and fire. Done"

Leon put his papers down, "Ah you got cat in a tree. I always get murder."

Jill picked up Chris' papers, "Shut up you guys. Do your job." She dropped the papers back on Chris' lap.

"Jill, I'm pretty sure that's not you on my lap, so get it off."

Jill sighed and went back to her work. One of the other officers came walking down the hallway. Leon looked around as the footsteps got closer, "I think I should….go…somewhere….else."

As Leon stood up the man was in the door. He touched Leon's shoulder and spoke to him in a strong voice, "Leon! I've been looking for you. You need to head over to the school today. Make sure you hurry." The man didn't wait for Leon to argue with him. He left as soon as he came in.

Chris burst out laughing from behind his desk. Leon sighed, "Well at least I get my own office. Guess I got to leave you two alone. Hm. I wonder if that's a good idea. We could end up with a-"

"Just go," Jill interrupted.

"Okay fine, but I will be back. So you know don't think it's safe or anything."

Leon got one of the cars and headed over to the school. He hated going over there. Not only did nothing ever happen but there was no one to talk to which was torture in itself. Plus he liked hanging out with Chris and Jill and this always separated them and he wanted to be there to catch Chris and Jill when they decided to sleep together. It would be something he could use against them for years.

He pulled out his keys to open the office that was waiting just for him in the school. Inside was nothing more than a desk and a filing cabinet. Leon had taken down the "say no to drugs" posters the previous person had put up he thought it made him look like a fool.

As he started to shut the door behind him someone on the other side stopped it with their hand. He turned around to see the school's counselor. The man looked at Leon with an unusually serious look on his face. "We are having a problem with some of our students," he spoke motioning him to follow him.

AN: Sorry this is short kind of. This is my first story in a few years so be nice. I'm still kinda working it out in my head. If you like it I'll continue. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far I was a little worried this story would not get picked up by anyone but I'm on chapter two and we'll see how this goes. Oh by the way I might use Ada as just an extra character but this isn't a Leon and Ada story, maybe another time.

The counselor led Leon through the bright institution feeling hallways. There was a red haired girl standing next to the principal in the counselor's office. They were arguing about something but Leon wasn't paying attention. As they got closer the principal pulled up a chair for Leon. He sat down as the counselor closed the door behind them.

"Now Claire you need to tell us what happened. We know that you are friends with him and we are only trying to help," the counselor leaned back in his chair acting speaking as if they were discussing their hobbies.

Leon remembered the name the man had said. Claire. "Claire Redfield," Leon piped in almost excitedly.

The counselor shot him a surprised and angry look. It was hardly the time for Leon to introduce himself to this girl. Claire looked at Leon a little confused, "Yeah why?"

"I know your brother. He works with me."

"Can we stay on the subject," the counselor focused back on Claire, "Now Claire, we already know what happened so maybe you can clear up some details. Why did he do it?"

"I don't know. He doesn't tell me everything you know. Why aren't you asking him?"

Leon's mind started to wander while they talked about whatever was going on. He didn't really care and they obviously didn't need him to know because they didn't tell him nor did they ask his opinion. He looked over at Claire again. Chris' sister is pretty good looking for being Chris' sister. Leon laughed a little at himself and got more dirty looks from his coworkers. All together they spent about an hour questioning this girl and didn't get any real answers from her.

He went back to his office thinking there might be something on his desk about the incident he knew nothing about. Of course there was a paper on his desk, they probably thought he read it all ready but he didn't want to correct them. The paper talked about a kid who got in trouble for trying to start a fire in the school. It wasn't really surprising to Leon, probably a hundred kids talked about it there was bound to be one to try it.

The clock hands shuddered with every minute going by. Leon wanted to get out of there so bad he felt like he was a student again. He sighed and picked up a few pencils on his desk and started hitting them against each other. It was the most exciting thing he had done all day.

"Um…What are you doing? Should I come back," Claire was standing in the doorway giving Leon a funny look.

"Nope. I'm just entertaining myself," he dropped the pencils, "What's up?"

"Listen. I really do know why Steve did that but it's nothing that I want to talk to anyone about. I was wondering if you could get them to stop asking me about it. You know since you're a friend of the family."

"Well I don't know. Can I get in trouble for this?"

"Probably not."

"Probably. Is that the best you can do? No deal."

"Well listen. My brother believes just about everything I say especially if someone is doing something bad to me and you have been staring at me an awful lot."

Leon searched her eyes and narrowed his own, "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"In a way I guess," Claire smiled.

"I'll see what I can do…" Leon watched Claire leave the room. He picked up the phone to call the counselor and tried to come up with a good story.

Chris and Jill sat their desks still working on the paper work piled on them. Jill was going through her stack pretty quick while Chris was lagging behind to say the least. Chris looked over his shoulder at Jill. He pushed his chair back hard into her.

"Chris! What," Jill turned around and glared at him.

"I was thinking," Chris started.

"No."

"Hey I didn't even finish."

"Well if you are thinking it's probably a bad idea anyway," Jill continued her work.

Chris was quiet for a few minutes but determined to get Jill to talk to him, "Do you miss Leon?"

"Not really," she didn't even stop what she was doing while she answered him.

"Yeah he's pretty dumb anyway. Can't have him getting in the way," Chris listened for Jill to respond but she only made a slight noise in her throat. "Do you want to go to the bar tonight, it's the weekend? We can make Leon drive?"

"I don't really know. We'll see how I feel I guess."

Chris grabbed the back of her chair and turned it around almost violently, "Quit working."

"What?"

"Let's talk."

"About what? We are at work you know."

"Yeah I know but we already skipped lunch so we deserve a break right?"

"I guess, but we did skip lunch for a reason." She tried to turn her chair around but Chris was holding it. "Come on Chris."

"I'll let go if we hang out after work."

"Fine. Sure. Will you let go?" Chris smiled at Jill and let go of her chair. She was a little frustrated but it all went away when she saw him grin. Jill smiled back as she turned her chair back to her work.


End file.
